


Process

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Elinor and Fergus share a nightly routine of unbraiding her hair and discussing their children.





	Process

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Brave' nor am I profiting off this.

Unbraiding her hair is a tedious process. Fergus paws through the worst knots and tangles, a warrior even without his weapons. Elinor sits patiently as he recounts another tale of the day. 

The boys are becoming quite wee devils. Stronger than their father. Smarter than their mother. Each one more sneaky. Maudie has numerous complaints about their antics. Each one is said with a smile. 

Merida is becoming more and more determined on slipping away. Freedom, independence would be so much easier if she weren't a princess. 

A husband unbraiding her hair, recounting tales of their children won't satisfy her.


End file.
